Sin ti los minutos me parecen años
by skymoon1977
Summary: Continuación del fic Provocativo. De nuevo con Hyoga e Ikki explorando cuerpos y sentimientos. No seáis malos, reviews, porfiiiiiiiiiiiii
1. Un te quiero lleno de promesas

**CAPÍTULO I**

**CÓMO TE EXTRAÑO**

Fue un polvo glorioso. Y un te quiero tan lleno de promesas que pareció real. Casi tangible. Pero después... después todo se desvaneció como un azucarillo en agua. El rubio solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que había sido intentando capturar a alguien tan esquivo como el Fénix. ¡Pero qué imbécil! ¿Cómo le dijo? Aposté lo más valioso que tenía en una única jugada, mi corazón y mi alma. Ikki le dijo que había ganado pero no... no fueron más que palabras dichas en un momento de lujuria.

Y dolía. Dolía más que cualquiera de las heridas físicas que le infligieran en las duras batallas del pasado. Dolía tanto que a veces creía que le faltaba el aire y se ahogaba. Pero como digno representante de la casa de Acuario fingía que estaba bien. Colocándose la máscara que siempre había llevado, que le permitía aislarse de los demás y que no vieran lo que realmente sentía. Lo que sufría. No por vergüenza sino por miedo a que las muestras de cariño que sabía que los chicos le profesarían provocaran que se hundiera en un abismo del que sabía que, esta vez, no saldría.

Hyoga Kido, ojos azules, cabellos rubios recién cortados pero aún con el suficiente largo como para que si su amante quisiera perdiese sus manos entre aquel indómito pelo, reflejo del mismo corazón que latía en el pecho de su propietario. Cuerpo delgado pero firme, elástico, fuerte, con manos finas y delicadas. Las manos de un guerrero y de un pianista. De un hombre que había luchado por que el mundo viviera en paz, que había estado dispuesto a dar una vida recién estrenada para conseguirlo. Y que ahora se preguntaba el porqué de que hubiera salido respirando de todo aquello para afrontar una situación para la que no sabía donde hayar las fuerzas.

Sentado a la sombra de uno de los árboles de la mansión intentaba concentrarse en los apuntes que tenía delante. Buena idea la de Saori. Que sus caballeros se preparasen para dirigir la fundación, darles estudios y las herramientas para poder manejarse en un mundo que, desde luego, se les antojaba más complicado de lo que habría cabido esperar. ¿Quedarse como niños ricos para vivir de la fortuna familiar sin merecerse el derecho a haber sobrevivido a la guerra? No, ella les dijo que aquello no era para sus hermanos. Se empeñó en que rebuscaran en su interior y decidieran qué querían hacer con sus futuros. Ella sufragaría sus carreras o lo que quisieran hacer. Pero el futuro era de ellos y tenían que cogerlo firme con ambas manos y caminar hacia él sin titubeos.

Saori les dijo que estaba orgullosa de ellos y que lo estaría siempre. Pero que no pensaba sufragar la vida contemplativa de nadie. Así que en octubre del año anterior Hyoga se plantó en el área administrativa de la universidad, solicitando inscribirse en el Instituto de Investigación Oceanográfica. Él era el único al que su maestro en la orden de caballería había exigido que estudiase durante su entrenamiento, las palabras de Camus a su reiterativa pregunta sobre porqué tenía que leerse todos esos enormes libros y examinarse después de lo que había en ellos fueron; _no vaya a ser que sobrevivas_... Como siempre el otro había tenido razón.

Y ahora, la época de exámenes era un bienvenido alivio para su atolondrada cabeza. Llena de imágenes de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. De piel con piel. De labios devorando los suyos. De sentimientos y sensaciones que habían salido por la ventana la siguiente mañana del mejor polvo que había podido vivir jamás. Porque no había sido solo un polvo. Ikki y él habían hecho el amor. E Ikki lo había destruido todo huyendo... como solía hacer siempre.

El ruso suspiró apretándose los ojos con dos dedos. Pugnado por evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con mojar sus mejillas. No iba a llorar. No iba a hacerlo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar al cielo y su rostro adquirió un inusitado color rojo. Saori estaba en frente suyo mirándole con una sonrisa. Se acuclilló frente a él.

- ¿Eres mi hermano? - le preguntó ella. Hyoga frunció el ceño.

- Eres mi dio... - la muchacha acalló la respuesta poniendo su suave mano sobre sus labios. Y se lo volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Eres mi hermano? - Hyoga la miró indeciso, tras unos segundos una tímida sonrisa asomó.

- Sí.

- ¿Y sabes lo mucho que te quiero?

- Tanto como puedo quererte yo a ti... - fue la repentina y sincera respuesta del rubio hacia la chica en cuyo cuerpo vivía una diosa. Pero sí, al margen de eso, Saori era su hermana. Le había dado un hogar, una familia. Cosas que no creyó fuera a tener nunca después de perder a su madre. Y la quería con toda su alma.

- No nos alejes, Hyoga. Apóyate en nosotros, déjanos ser tu sostén. Deja que él vuelva a ti...

- No lo hará...

- ¿No te han enseñado todos estos años pasados a creer en lo increíble? E Ikki es increíble. - Hyoga rió suavemente estando de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿No lo ves mal?

- ¿Cómo puede ser mal visto el amor? Se dará cuenta, se dará cuenta de lo afortunado que es y regresará. Te lo prometo. Pero mientras déjanos ser tus hermanos. Déjanos cuidar de ti. No nos alejes. - el norteño notó un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos le escocieron, su cuerpo se movió imperceptiblemente. La joven agarró una de sus manos y tiró de él para envolverlo entre sus brazos. Ante aquel abrazo protector Hyoga se rindió, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su diosa, de su hermana descargó en forma de lágrimas el dolor que atenazaba su corazón. Y ella le sostuvo. - Eres humano, Hyoga. Eres humano. Y te quiero. Y te prometo que mi amor no se desvanecerá mañana. Como tampoco lo ha hecho el de él.


	2. Cuanto te extraño

_Cómo te extraño. Te parecerá de caraduras ingratos que te dirija esta carta pero siento tu olor en cada prenda que me ponga aunque solo estuviéramos juntos en las duchas y en tu cama. Hyoga, lo he intentado y no he podido... he intentado negarme a mi mismo lo que sucedió, lo bien que me hiciste sentir. Y lo cierto es que me haces falta. Y he tenido que alejarme tres continentes para darme cuenta de ello. _

_Quizá te preguntes porqué no estoy a tu lado, incapaz de decirte esto con mis propia voz pero no he podido. Por primera vez le tengo miedo a algo. Te tengo miedo. Me asustas, ruso del demonio. Solo fue una noche. Solo una noche. ¿Cómo puedes quererme tanto? ¿Cómo puedo amarte tanto? _

Ikki releyó la escueta misiva por décima vez. ¿Debería decir algo más? No encontraba las palabras. Como explicar tantos sentimientos cuando ni el mismo los comprendía. Cuando ni el mismo entendía cómo podía haber sucedido todo aquello.

Se recordaba así mismo, a la mañana siguiente, sentado en la cama de su propio dormitorio evaluando todo lo que sucedió la tarde noche anterior. Por un momento había querido creer que tan solo habían sido dos personas respondiendo a la llamada de los instintos. Pero se recordó así mismo lamiendo la piel del rubio, aferrándose a sus caderas, acariciando sus cabellos, navegando en el azul de sus ojos. Amando cada rasgo del chico con el cual había compartido durante tantos años, tantas batallas y tantos sufrimientos. Quizá el hecho de que fuera el miembro de los caballeros de bronce con el que menos se hubiera relacionado tenía ahora una explicación. En el fondo siempre se había sentido atraído por él. Así que dando muestra de su portentosa inteligencia y, de manera subconsciente o eso mismo se repetía una y otra vez para ver si al final se lo creía, había provocado las mil y una discusiones que tenían cada día de la semana. Para buscar motivos para no acercarse a él. Para mantener las distancias. Serían compañeros de armas, darían la vida el uno por el otro pero no porque no pudieran imaginarse un mundo en el que no estuviera alguno de ellos dos... Ikki había aprendido a creer que daría la vida por Hyoga porque era su deber. Como de igual manera sería su deber dar la vida por Seiya, por Shiryu y sobretodo por su hermano. Y, por supuesto, por Atenea. Hyoga no era alguien especial. Era uno más. Pero ahora lo sabía... el siberiano _jamás había sido uno más_. Lo había amado desde el mismo día que lo vio al regresar de la Isla de la Muerte y le deseo. Y eso que entonces era el Fénix Negro. Entonces no fue más que puro deseo carnal... ahora era infinitamente más.

¿Cuando Hyoga respondía a sus provocativas palabras, cuando se enzarzaban en aquellas insustanciales broncas era porque también intentaba alejarse de él? ¿Pensaría, igual que él, que era mejor mantener las distancias para no sufrir?

Ikki suspiró. ¿Cuanto dolor era capaz de soportar un ser humano? ¿Cómo podía doler tanto el amor? ¿No fue suficiente con perder a Esmeralda que ahora tenía que volver a experimentar tanto desasosiego? ¿Porqué le amaba Hyoga? ¿Porqué le amaba él? ¿Porqué?

Pero, ¿cómo no amarle? Era tan cierta la primera frase de la carta... le extrañaba tanto. Le hacía tanta falta. Pero seguía necesitando tiempo. Y tiempo era lo que esperaba que Hyoga entendiese en esas palabras.

_- No desesperes, rubio. No desesperes. No te olvides de mi. _- murmuró para sí el moreno.

Sus dedos sostuvieron la cruz que nunca le devolvió. La que colgó en su primera tumba. Tan delicada pero tan fuerte a la vez. Como la persona que se la había regalado en un gesto de respeto y, ahora lo sabía, de eterna devoción.

Recorrió el perfil del objeto, Acariciándolo como le acarició a él. Sintiendo su pureza. La frialdad del metal pero a la vez su calidez. ¿Las cosas podrían absorber las cualidades de quienes alguna vez las portaron? Sin duda aquella joya era un reflejo casi idéntico de Hyoga. Y, por eso la guardaba, porque como él era un auténtico tesoro.

¿Cómo seguir lejos de él?

Una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír la voz en su cabeza. Esta vez no llamaba a la batalla. No le reclamaba que derramase su sangre por ella. No...

_Cuidaré de él. _

_No tardes en volver a tu hogar. _

_No tardes en regresar a su corazón. _

_No lo dudes jamás, Ikki. _

_Te quiero. _

_Sois mi vida._

Saori. Su diosa. Su hermana.

Y una suave sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Hyoga estaba a salvo con ella.

Dobló el papel. Lo metió en el sobre echándolo seguidamente al buzón. No iba a permitir que el no supiera que ocupaba cada segundo de sus pensamientos.


	3. Lennon, June y el jodido rubio atractivo

**LENNON, JUNE Y EL CHICO JODIDAMENTE ATRACTIVO**

Y en la radio sonando _Jealous Guy_. Y John Lennon cantando que nunca quiso hacerle llorar pero que se sentía inseguro. ¿Y qué podía hacer él? ¿Esperarle? Y le sigue amando. Lo ha hecho desde lo que a él le parece toda la vida. Y solo han pasado un par de meses pero le parecen años. Ocupó su tiempo en estudiar pero siendo abril y quedando tantos meses para los exámenes finales no puede evitar que su mente divague.

Una suave sonrisa ilumina sus tristes ojos. Rememorando la escena que vivieron en la mansión hace tan solo una semana. Una tarde similar a esta cuando desde su habitación curioseo lo que sucedía en la puerta de la entrada. Una chica había venido buscando a Shun. El ruso la reconoció como la muchacha que su amigo les presentara antes de partir hacia el Santuario. Aquel niño de entonces la llevaba en su regazo y la dejó a cargo de la Fundación. Hyoga frunció el ceño pensando que jamás le preguntó al menor de los Kido que había sido de ella.

La joven llevaba un atuendo de lo más actual. Y hasta al caballero de los hielos le pareció arrebatadoramente hermosa. No pudo evitar recordar como se encontró sonriendo ampliamente ante el gesto nervioso de Shun. Ella había venido a por él.

Así que ahora el tímido, dulce y soñador Andrómeda tenía novia. Debía ser cosa de hermanos el que sus amores se cansaran de esperar. ¿Debería hacer él lo mismo que June? ¿Debería él ir en busca de quien le había robado el corazón?

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se encontró con el protagonista de los pasados días en el umbral.

* * *

><p>- Venía a invitarte a una fiesta. - el rubio enarcó una ceja.<p>

- ¿Una fiesta? ¿Para celebrar qué...

- Que es el cumpleaños de mi chica, que soy feliz... que aprobastes todos los exámenes en febrero y que, por tanto, tengo un lumbreras por mejor amigo. - Hyoga rió sinceramente ante esa última afirmación. - Podría seguir enumerando motivos pero luego me acusáis de cansino...

- Puedes llegar a serlo.

- Ten amigos para esto...

- Si uno no puede ser sincero con quienes tiene más cerca, con la familia, con quien lo puede ser sino. - Shun se sentó en el borde de la cama del otro. Le miró en silencio unos segundos.

- Ayer llamó mi hermano... - notó como la mano del rubio apretaba ligeramente el bolígrafo que sostenía y, por su mente pasó un fugaz pensamiento; _una nueva señal_.

- ¿Qué se cuenta?

- Está en Chile, ha estado unas semanas en el desierto de Atacama estudiando la geografía del lugar... a este hermano mío todo lo que tenga que ver con países con problemas sísmicos le atraen como un imán...

- El mismo es un terremoto con patas... - El de Andrómeda asintió de acuerdo.

- Hyoga... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - le preguntó indeciso.

- Lo acabas de hacer... - le indicó sarcásticamente.

- Muy gracioso. Hablo en serio... - el rubio asintió. - Ikki me preguntó por ti. Y no es que el no se preocupe por todos nosotros, por Seiya y Shiryu pero por ellos no me preguntó con el mismo tono...

- ¿Qué tono? - Shun pareció dudar pero finalmente continuó.

- Que él se fuera no tendrá que ver con que discutierais la noche que los demás fuimos al cine, ¿no? No os hicisteis daño, ¿verdad? - Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules de su hermano preocupados.

- No, Shun. No discutimos...

- Pero si que se fue porque sucedió algo entre vosotros... - Hyoga suspiró nervioso. No quería enfrentarse a esa conversación ahora. Shun pareció entenderlo.

- Bueno, el caso es que preguntó por ti. Quería saber cómo te iba, le dije la verdad. Que eres una rata de biblioteca que está haciendo sonrojar a toda la comunidad universitaria de Tokio con su portentosa mente pero con una vida social tan congelada como el lugar donde naciste. Así que déjame que intente solucionar eso... dime que vendrás a la fiesta... por fiiiiiiiii...

- Solo si me permites cotillear de la misma forma que tú...

- ¡Yo no estaba cotilleando! - Hyoga enarcó una ceja divertido y le dio un golpecito en la nariz al peliverde.

- O aceptas o no voy...

- Eres un chantajista consumado, señor de los hielos...

- Muy bien pero ¿surte efecto... ?

- Claro...

- Háblame de esa novia tan guapa que te has echado... - Hyoga encogió las piernas y las apoyó en el canto de la silla donde se encontraba sentado. Quizá hablar del amor de otra persona le hiciera olvidar momentáneamente los quebraderos de cabeza que le daba el suyo. - Le has contado a Ikki que has intimado con el género femenino... - Shun se sonrojó. - ¿Y no le ha dado un aneurisma? - las carcajadas del menor le hicieron saber al rubio que el hermano mayor del otro debía haber soltado algún improperio desde del otro lado del mundo ante la noticia del que siempre consideraría su _hermanito pequeño_. Lo cierto es que al propio Hyoga se le hacia sumamente raro darse cuenta de que el tiempo no solo había pasado para él. Shun hacia mucho que había demostrado que el niño que salió hacia Etiopía a conseguir la armadura de Andrómeda había dado paso a un joven increíble del que estaba sumamente orgulloso. A pesar de los reveses de su destino había conseguido salir fortalecido. Y, aunque halagase la brillantez de sus éxitos académicos, lo cierto es que los de él mismo no le andaban muy a la zaga. En pocos meses había alcanzado un nivel que le permitiría ingresar en la universidad. Hyoga sentía una tremenda curiosidad acerca de cual sería el camino que elegiría el menor.

* * *

><p>Llegaba tarde. Maldita reunión. ¿No había habido otro día en el que el jefe del departamento de Biotecnología y Genética Acuícola quisiera ver los avances de sus estudios en el laboratorio? Que el tipo fuera incapaz de despegar los ojos del telescopio obligaba a depender completamente de cuando decidiera poner su mente en el mundo cotidiano y acudir a la llamada del hombre si querías conseguir salir con buenas referencias de la universidad.<p>

Se había tenido que vestir en los propios vestuarios de la facultad. Menos mal que se le había ocurrido coger la moto. Por lo menos no tardaría tanto. Efectivamente tan solo media horas después de haber esquivado todos los malditos coches de Tokio conseguía llegar a su destino. El aparcacoches recogieron el vehículo. Les tendió el casco y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Poco después se apoyaba en la barandilla del piso superior mirando como Shun bailaba bien pegado a su chica.

Y el corazón se le desbocó cuando una voz detrás de él habló;

- Hacen una bonita pareja... - no necesitaba tan siquiera volverse y cuando el otro se situó a su lado y rozó suavemente su mano con el dorso de la suya el instinto le hizo aferrarse a sus dedos.

- Sí que la hacen... casi tan bonita como la que podríamos haber formado tu y yo.

- ¿Podríamos? - notó un ligero, casi imperceptible temblor en la voz del otro.

- ¿Tiempo verbal equivocado?

- Espero que sí... aún lo podemos ser. Si me crees cuando te digo que lo siento y que he venido para quedarme y amarte hasta que te canses de mi.

- Entonces ve cargándote de paciencia porque no creo que eso vaya a suceder, imbécil de mi alma.

- Me alegro... - ahora si se volvió a mirarle. La rápida mirada que el Fénix le echó de arriba abajo le hizo sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo. - Si no sabías que iba a venir para quién demonios te has puesto tan jodidamente atractivo...

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no sabía que ibas a venir? - Ikki sonrió con malicia.

- Voy a matar a mi hermano...

- Tampoco creo que eso vaya a suceder... - Hyoga miró hacia las manos que aún seguían unidas, luego levantó los ojos y los fijó en los del otro. - Conozco un sitio en este mismo lugar más discreto en el que quizá quieras ver los muchos enteros que gano sin ropa... - Le susurró al oído mientras se había aproximado a su cuerpo.

- Muy bien... que sepas que esta vez serás tu quien pierda la camisa...

- ¿Es una amenaza, pollo de corral?

- No... es un hecho. - Y le estampó un beso sin tapujos, acallando la sarcástica respuesta que su novio le iba a endosar. - Igual que es un hecho que te quiero...


	4. Klaus Meine le cantó a nuestra historia

Hyoga miró a su alrededor. La ventana estaba abierta, las cortinas se movían mecidas por la suave brisa. La única luz natural que entraba era la de la luna llena, el efecto era una colección de sombras sobre las paredes, sobre las sábanas de la cama, sobre los muebles. Sobre el rostro de Ikki.

Ikki. Que se encontraba de espaldas a él en silencio. Y cuando la música empezó a sonar no pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía porqué siempre había imaginado que al moreno le pegaba que le gustase ese grupo en concreto.

Su forma de moverse. Su manera de vestir cuando no llevaba la armadura. Su eterna cazadora de cuero. Sus pantalones ajustados. Sus botas de perfil afilado. Su cabello tan oscuro que a veces reflejaba en azul. Sus ojos grises y acerados y tan ardientes.

Así que fue el quien se acercó al otro pegando su cuerpo a él. Abrazándole por la espalda. Dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su hombros mientras sus manos se deslizaban debajo de la camisa que el otro llevaba. Acariciando cada centímetro de su piel mientras el cantante entonaba una estrofa que venía a decir que perdía el control cuando estaba cerca de su chica. El ruso cambió el género de la palabra. A él le hacia perder el control _su chico_.

- Este tipo parece que nos conociera, Ikki. Le está cantando a nuestra vida. - le susurró al oído.

- A parte de ella, sí. - Se volvió para mirarle mientras sonaba ahora que perdían el control cuando se miraban así. El Fénix rió suavemente. - La verdad es que nunca una canción ha dicho tantas verdades juntas. Ciertamente me vuelves del revés cuando me miras de esa manera...

- ¿Ah, sí? - inquirió el rubio caballero pícaramente.

- Sino me crees solo tienes que comprobarlo por ti mismo. - el mayor de los Kido le cogió la mano a su acompañante para depositarla sobre su entrepierna. - Esto solo lo provocas tu...

- ¿Y que piensas hacer con ella? - volvió a preguntarle, esta vez recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos la enorme erección que se marcaba debajo de la tela vaquera. Ikki gimió quedamente mientras ceñía un brazo entorno a su cintura y una atrevida mano se aferraba al trasero del que ya no era tan solo un amigo. Capturó sus labios en un beso largo, profundo y exquisitamente sensual. Después de lo que podrían haber pasado por cinco largos minutos separaron sus bocas.

- Si te dijera que quiero hacer con ella pensarías que soy un pervertido y te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me sedujiste en las duchas.

- ¿Y no deseas cambiar las tornas? Me parece a mi que esta noche eres tu el seductor.

- ¿Te parece mal?

- No he dicho eso... sino me crees solo tienes que comprobarlo por ti mismo. - El frío caballero del norte desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y bajó la cremallera. - Lo que notas no es el móvil... es que realmente me alegro mucho de verte.

- Estás hecho un cabronazo, ruso.

- Y te encanta...

- ¡Por la Diosa que sí! - Y volvió a devorarle la boca mientras al mismo tiempo depositaba ambas manos sobre sus nalgas y le levantaba. Hyoga le rodeó con las piernas. De semejante guisa se fueron acercando al lecho y se dejaron caer sobre el colchón. Segundos después sus ropas volaban por los aires para caer en los más dispares y disparatados lugares. Y sus cuerpos desnudos empezaron a interpretar su propia sinfonía.

Los labios ávidos del moreno recorrieron cada delicioso centímetro de la también tostada piel de su amante. Paladeando su sabor, bebiendo las gotas de sudor que exhalaban sus poros. Eran todo un elixir. De repente ambas manos enmarcaban el rostro de Hyoga para perderse momentáneamente en sus rasgos y descender como un ave de presa sobre él e inundarlo de lascivos besos a veces y otras de reverenciales ósculos. En esos instantes Ikki se preguntaba cómo era posible que existiese nada tan bello como Hyoga. Tan inexplicablemente hermoso.

Y luego, esas mismas manos iban descendiendo, acariciando sus brazos, sus pechos, pellizcándole los pezones y haciéndole gemir. Como un coro de seres divinos. Y en esos momentos el tipo del reproductor del cuarto del moreno gritaba que le enviasen un ángel. E Ikki pensaba irónicamente que él ya no necesitaba seguir buscándolo. Lo tenía delante suyo. Y le estaba permitiendo tocar el cielo juntos.

Sentía las caderas de Hyoga moverse contra las suyas. Unificar el calor y la dureza de sus miembros. Y notaba como cada vez que el otro hacía ese gesto descargas eléctricas le recorrían todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Jamás creyó ser merecedor de experimentar tanto placer.

- Quiero volver a hacerte mío, Hyoga.

- Nunca he dejado de serlo. No tienes que volver a reclamar lo que nunca ha dejado de pertenecerte. Y en estos momentos lo último que tienes que hacer es pedirme permiso para follarme. Si aún no has notado que me muero porque me metas la pollas es que estás perdiendo facultades, avecilla.

- ¿Tu eres consciente de lo que provocas con esas palabras, rubio del demonio?

- Que me ames hasta límites insospechados. Y que no puedas hacer otra cosa que desear socavar mi cuerpo con esa poderosa verga que tienes. - Ikki volvió a comerle la boca mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de volver a separarse.

- Es insufrible lo bien que me conoces. - Hyoga le sonrió.

- Pues fóllame de una puta vez, capullo. - El moreno deslizó un dedo entre las nalgas de su amante para comprobar si se encontraba preparado para recibirle. Se sorprendió al notar que ya estaba ligeramente dilatado.

- ¿Tienes que contarme algo que no sepa, rubio?

- ¿Sobre que ya esté abierto para ti? - murmuró el joven. Ikki asintió con el ceño fruncido. - Tan solo que me has hecho pasar las noches jugando conmigo mismo... y que los sex shop tienen cosas muy interesantes para calmar los calentones... - se quedaron mirando en silencio un momento.

- ¿Y que gemías mientras lo hacías?

- Tu nombre... - Mientras intercambiaban esas palabras el solitario dedo del principio había sido acompañado por un segundo, al que pronto se le unió un tercero.

- Pues hazlo de nuevo... jadea mi nombre. - Hyoga echó la cabeza para atrás arqueando la espalda al hacerlo y haciendo algo más que jadear, algo más que mencionarle. La gutural voz que en esos momentos exhaló su garganta solo le sirvió de excusa al que podría pasar por el más fiero y violento de los caballeros de bronce de Atenea para penetrarlo de una sola estacada. Y la torsión de la espalda de ruso se acentuó. Tanto dolor en tanto placer.

- ¡Más duro Ikki, no soy una jodida damisela! ¡Más deprisa! ¡Más... - los dedos se aferraron a la cadenciosa pelvis del norteño. Para amarrarse a él y permitirle cumplir con semejante petición de pasión. Las estocadas se sucedían rápidas, sin tregua, sin delicadez. Reclamando su carne como un puñal reclama la de su víctima. Hyoga se revolvió. De tal manera que en ningún momento perdieron la conexión pero ahora le tenía a su merced. Ikki inclinó su cuerpo sobre el de su compañero. Pegándose al otro. Pecho, contra espalda, mezclando pieles resbaladizas, recorriendo su lengua la columna vertebral del rubio, mordiendo a veces con demasiada fiereza. Dejando marcas indelebles. Se dio cuenta de que algunos de esos mordiscos permanecerían. Y aunque nunca querría hacerle daño de alguna retorcida forma le agradaba saber que eran una muestra de que Hyoga era suyo, única y exclusivamente suyo.

- Correte, Hyoga... correte para mi. - Dejó ir su excitada voz junto al oído de su chico. - Hazme sentir lo que te provoco.

- No creo que llegues a imaginar lo que me provocas, Ikki. Follame, mi vida... no dejes jamás de follarme.

- Viviría para hacerte el amor eternamente... - Fue su respuesta. Su mano se había ceñido a su cuello para luego ir ascendiendo hacia el rubio cabello y agarrarlo por unos pocos mechones. Le hizo levantar el cuerpo tirando de él. Hyoga torció la cabeza para buscar los labios de su compañeros. Antes de unirse en un nuevo beso Ikki volvió a hablar. - Correte para mi, mi amor. Quiero que te corras mientras yo me mismo me vengo en ti. Hazlo. - Sus lenguas se encontraron, saliva ardiendo, insaciables.

Hyoga gritó. Y de repente el silencio. Nada. Después lo describiría como si alguien hubiera tirado de un cable. Desconectándolo. Y seguidamente algo caliente, terriblemente incandescente volviendo a reanimar su exhausto cuerpo. Devolviéndole la energía. Y el cuerpo de Ikki sobre el suyo. Las rodillas no le sostenían y se desplomó sobre la cama. En su caída arrastró al otro. Seguían unidos. Ikki seguía dentro de él. Reconoció el semen del otro resbalando levemente de su interior. El mayor de los Kido le había matado y revivido en tan solo un segundo. Sabía que él mismo había hecho igual.

Ni tan siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Apenas le quedaba aliento.

Y en esos momentos la estrofa decía que compartían un mismo sueño, el de encontrar un lugar en el que esconderse del mundo. Cantaba que habían nacido para estar juntos. Para amarse. Para siempre.

_- Para siempre_. - le oyó apenas murmurar.

- Ikki... - susurró. La respuesta del moreno fue su punta de su lengua acariciando el lóbulo de una de sus orejas. - Fóllame...

- ¡Qué romántico, ruso! - rió el otro.

- Mucho... pero hazlo.

- Solo si me lo dices... - Ikki se había aferrado a su mano y la estrechaba con fuerza. Hyoga sabía qué quería oír el otro. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Un silencio después. Un latido más tarde.

- Te amo. - Y la danza volvió a comenzar.


	5. When we stand together

Shiryu bostezó ostensiblemente mientras entraba en la cocina rascándose la coronilla. Su cara de sueño era un poema. Se acercó sin mirar a uno de los armarios, sacó unas bolsitas de te, después colocó la tetera y encendió la vitro. Cogió su taza y esperó... Todo esto sin decir una sola palabra. Sin parecer percatarse de que no estaba solo en la estancia. Giró la cabeza cuando vio como una mano arrastraba hasta ponerla delante suyo en la encimera la caja de galletas de limón. Todo el mundo sabía que eran sus favoritas. Al fin y al cabo el envío mensual del dulce que Sunrei hacía desde Rozan era uno de los pocos momentos en que el caballero del dragón mostraba signos de nerviosismo.

Lo del chino y esas galletas hubiera sido digno de un estudio psicológico.

- Gracias... - murmuró en voz baja y, volvió a bostezar.

- ¿No has dormido bien? - le preguntó el dueño de la mano que se las había acercado. Volvió a mirarle.

- No mucho...

- ¿Y eso? - porqué tanta insistencia se preguntaba. No quería responder porque el sueño le hacia sentirse malhumorado. Se mordió la lengua pero cuando notó que el otro iba a volver a hablar bufó.

- Ikki ocupa la habitación contigua a la mía. - Un golpe seco como de objetos golpeándose se oyó en la cocina. Shiryu miró a su rubio interlocutor y luego desvió la mirada hacia la otra persona que, sentada a la mesa, daba buena cuenta de un tazón de cereales. Que el mismo estuviera salpicado de grumos a su alrededor y que la cuchara se encontrase en el suelo daba clara muestra de lo que su sentencia había provocado. Sonrió para sí sarcásticamente. Cogió la taza, vertió el agua hirviendo, un puñado de los dulces y se dirigió hacia el exterior de la habitación. Antes de salir se volvió hacia ambos. - Voy a intentar pegar el ojo... procurad no ser tan efusivos si se os vuelven a calentar las hormonas... - Y ya había atravesado la cancela cuando añadió algo. - Ikki, Hyoga... me alegro mucho de verdad y espero, de corazón, que seáis todo lo felices que os merecéis. Eso sí... dejadme dormir.

Ikki y Hyoga se miraron. El moreno no pudo evitar una carcajada ante el inusitado tono sonrojado de la cara del otro.

- Y yo que pensaba que desconocías lo que era la vergüenza... - añadió mientras recogía el cubierto del suelo. Hyoga le fulminó con la mirada.

- Guarda tu afilada lengua para mejores menesteres...

- ¿Mejores menesteres? ¿Cómo cuales... - le miró al mismo tiempo que relamía los restos de chocolate que los cereales habían dejado en sus labios. Hyoga sonrió torvamente, se acercó al otro para inclinarse sobre su oído y susurrarle algo. Ikki notó como un tremendo calor cuyo epicentro se ubicó en cierta parte recorría a inusitada velocidad sus venas. El cisne se separó y se le quedó mirando.

- Y, ahora, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer... - Le guiñó un ojo mientras salía el también del lugar. Ikki se quedó clavado en la silla. Ese hijo de su madre se había ido dejándolo con la única posibilidad de darse una ducha fría.

* * *

><p>Shun le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Que su hermano pretendiese fingir que no le estaba mirando cuando realmente no le quitaba los ojos de encima era como pretender que él mismo no le bufase a alguien en algún momento del día. Una imbecilidad.<p>

Pero si algo era el más joven de los caballeros era persistente y tenaz. Hasta llegar a ser extenuante. Y enervante hasta límites insospechados.

- ¿Quieres algo? - le preguntó finalmente.

- ¿Has visto a Hyoga irse esta mañana?

- Hemos desayunado juntos. Se ha ido temprano a clase... - fue su escueta respuesta.

- ¿Y no te ha dicho cuando iba a volver?

- No... si quieres tener un horario de sus entradas y salidas, hermanito deberías pedírselo. - mentalmente Ikki se dijo así mismo que eso era algo que él mismo tendría que hacer. Ahora era Shiryu quien le echó una fugaz mirada desde la butaca donde leía un enorme libro de filosofía.

- Hermano... - volvió a insistir el joven. - tampoco sabrás a que hora es su última clase. Estaba pensando acercarme a recogerle y pedirle que me acompañe a la biblioteca del paraninfo...

- Existen los teléfonos móviles, Shun... y desde cuando me interesa la vida del ruso. - Shun se levantó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- No sé... - el delgado caballero de Andrómeda se inclinó para coger el mando de la televisión. - ayer no os vi discutir, hoy habéis desayunado juntos... pensé que quizá habíais hablado.

- Pues no...

- Bueno pues le llamaré a ver si quiere venirse conmigo... lo mismo consigo que se sociabilice algo más. Este chico se nos va a morir soltero y sería un verdadero desperdicio. - Ikki sintió el pelo de la nunca erizársele.

- Deja de hacer de casamentero... creo que el rubio es muy capaz de buscarse entretenimiento el solito.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Sí, Shun, eso creo...

- Pues no veo porque has de creer eso... teniendo en cuenta que apenas te has dignado a conocerle lo suficiente...

- Sí, le conozco. Lo bastante para saber que es ya un adulto al que supongo que no le gustará que nadie decida por él con quien sale y se va a la cama... deberías darle un poco más de crédito, no en vano se supone que eres su mejor amigo, ¿no, Shun? - Ikki volvió a desviar la mirada hacia Shiryu quien a estas alturas ocultaba su rostro tras el volumen... notó como los hombros del dragón temblaban ligeramente. - Chino... ¿te estás riendo? - su tono sonó frío y amenazador. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró profundamente dispuesto a alejarse de aquella conversación de locos... Estaba claro que detrás de todas aquellas palabras estaba... la definitiva mirada curiosa de Shun. Y al margen de cadenas, aquella mirada era el arma más poderosa del caballero de Andrómeda. Así que hizo lo único sensato que podía... huir.

* * *

><p>Encontró otro obstáculo. En forma de joven de 20 años con cabellos castaños y ojos de color chocolate. Seiya estaba apoyando en la barandilla de mármol que rodeaba la parte trasera de la mansión sirviendo de separación entre la terraza y el comienzo del enorme jardín que ocupaba la propiedad. Tenía la vista fija en el horizonte. No, definitivamente aquel no era un buen lugar para esconderse. Iba a darse media vuelta para cambiar sus pasos cuando le oyó.<p>

- Mu le dijo que no podía circunscribir su cariño a un solo caballero. Que como Atenea debe amarnos a todos por igual. Hace tanto de aquellas palabras... y aún no me he acostumbrado. Ikki, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? - el joven Pegaso se volvió hacia él con la esperanza de detener su camino. El Fénix se detuvo pensando que el chico no era más que un año mayor que su hermano. Que, en verdad, era casi tan hermano como Shun.

- Claro...

- ¿Cómo has hecho para encontrar el valor?

- ¿Me estás preguntando tu por el valor? ¿Tú, el caballero de Pegaso vencedor de dioses?

- No, Ikki, te lo pregunta Seiya Kido, el chaval de 20 años enamorado de una diosa. ¿De dónde has sacado el valor para no temer a un no por respuesta? - el moreno miró al chico. Estaba claro, todos lo sabían. El ruso y él debían ir pensando en insonorizar sus respectivos cuartos.

- Me di cuenta de que le tenía más miedo a vivir sin saber qué podría pasar. A vivir imaginando que me hubiera respondido con un sí... miedo a pensar que hubiera podido renunciar a la única persona que me hace verdaderamente feliz.

- ¿Te hace feliz? - Ikki sonrió. En el fondo Seiya sería siempre un niño lleno de pureza e inocencia. Tan sincero por dentro como por fuera. Eso era realmente lo que le hacia tan único y especial. Le adoraba. Aunque jamás lo reconociese ante nadie.

- No existen palabras suficientes para describir lo que me hace sentir, pony.

- Si Atenea os dijera que no podéis estar juntos, que la orden de caballería prohíbe una relación como la vuestra. Que prohíbe que sus caballeros amen...

- Dejaría la orden, Seiya. Renunciaría a Saori, a Atenea aunque me partiese el corazón hacerlo...

- ¿Por...

- Porque siempre he creído que luchaba, entre otras cosas, por el derecho a que la gente simplemente ame. Por ese precioso don que tiene la humanidad. El mayor regalo que los dioses concedieron a los hombres. Si ellos nos impiden ponerlo en practica, sentirlo entonces no son los dioses por los que daría la vida. Y, desde luego no renunciaría a Hyoga por ellos. - Los ojos de los dos caballeros se cruzaron en una mirada de reconocimiento. - Seiya es peor vivir con la incertidumbre... Saori es Atenea, Atenea debe amarnos a todos por igual... Saori tiene derecho a amar a la persona de la que está enamorada. Y aunque parezca más que difícil estoy convencido que se las apañará para diferenciar sus deberes como diosa de sus deseos como humana. - Le miró de nuevo en silencio. - No renuncies a intentar ser feliz, pony. - Dando la conversación por concluida se dispuso a bajar las escalinatas pero se vio interrumpido por la voz del chico.

- Ikki... - se volvió hacia él. - Te mataré sino le tratas bien. Si le haces daño acabaré contigo. - El Fénix se quedó frío ante las palabras del castaño. - y... dile a Hyoga que le haré lo mismo si se le ocurre hacertelo a ti. - Seiya clavó sus ojos en el suelo, algo azorado. - Recordad una cosa...

- Dime, Seiya.

- Que durante muchos años creí haber perdido a Seika para siempre. Que no quiero arriesgarme a perderos a vosotros. - Luego levantó el rostro con la ilusión brillando en su rostro. - Estoy muy orgulloso de los dos. - Ikki se acercó a él y sin tan siquiera pensarlo atrajo el cuerpo del joven Pegaso hacia el suyo.

- Y yo estoy orgulloso de que me permitas ser tu hermano mayor. Y estoy seguro de que Hyoga siente lo mismo por ti. - Separaron el abrazo. - Y ahora dejemos esta azucarada conversación, tengo un rubio al que llamar y un hermano al que decirle que desde hace unas horas tiene a su mejor amigo como cuñado. - Seiya asintió mientras los dos entraban juntos en la casa y separaban sus caminos en el interior.

* * *

><p>Saori le sonrió antes de desaparecer hacia su despacho seguida por su fiel Tatsumi. Ikki siguió su camino. Oyó el teclear antes siquiera de abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo se detuvo en el umbral. El rubio estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la silla de su escritorio. Entre sus labios y, sostenido por sus dientes, un lapicero. Sus ojos fijos en un libro que reposaba en su regazo, con el ceño fruncido. Levantó una mano y se la pasó por el cabello, despeinándolo...<p>

Tan atractivo. En cualquier situación. Incluso cuando tan solo estaba enfrascado en sus estudios. Se acercó a él, que levantó los ojos olvidando momentáneamente su quehacer. Le sonrieron. Le devolvió el gesto inclinándose sobre él y depositando un suave beso en la coronilla del muchacho.

- Cuando sea la hora de comer vendré a avisarte. - Hyoga asintió. Volvió a salir, cuando pasó por delante de la habitación de su hermano empezó a sonar la desagarrada y sensual voz de una cantante de moda de la que Shun se había declarado fan incondicional, una tal Adele sino recordaba mal. Ahora le llegó el turno de apoyarse en el quicio de la puerta del pequeño mirando como esta vez era este quien parecía ocupado en algo. Tenía un sin fin de papeles encima de la cama. Pasaba de unos a otros sin parecer tener muy claro qué hacer con ellos. Debió oírle porque se volvió.

- ¿Me ayudas? - le preguntó. Ikki asintió y se acercó. Toda aquella documentación tenía el membrete de la Universidad de Tokio.

- ¿Te has decidido ya?

- En ello estoy... creo que me inclino por la literatura... pero no estoy seguro de que sea la adecuada...

- ¿Por?

- ¿De qué le servirá a la Fundación un futuro licenciado en literatura?

- ¿De qué le servirá a la Fundación un futuro caballero descontento con su vida? Haz lo que pienses que te va a hacer feliz, Shun... y, sinceramente, creo que estudiar literatura es lo que más se adecua a ti... - se miraron.

- ¿Mis diarios...

- Me parecieron fascinantes y fue un placer leerlos. Tienes mucho talento, hermanito. - Shun enrojeció. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Literatura, entonces... - Shun suspiró cogiendo los papeles de admisión a esos estudios. - ¿Y tú...

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu vida? ¿Vas a quedarte?

- No podría volver a separarme de ti... he de vigilar que esa novia tuya no te distraiga demasiado de los libros...

- June no...

- O que tu la distraigas demasiado a ella de sus deberes... - Shun apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor. - Por cierto, tenemos que organizar una salida...

- ¿Para cenar nosotros dos? - Inquirió el más joven. Ikki hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Con ella y con... Hyoga...

- ¿Una cena de parejas? - Sí, definitivamente las paredes de esa mansión estaban construidas de papel. Ikki sonrió ante la forma tan natural en la que su hermano aceptaba el hecho de que el otro estuviera saliendo con su mejor amigo. Ante la manera tan sencilla de asumir el amor entre dos de sus compañeros caballeros.

- Es la definición más exacta, sí.

- A June le encantará.

- ¿Y a ti?

- No veo que haya forma de que no me guste veros a ti y a Hyoga, a dos de las tres personas que más quiero, felices y enamorados el uno del otro... Pero, al margen de eso... ¿qué vas a hacer con tu vida?

- ¿No puedo únicamente pasarme los días amando a ese puñetero rubio?

- Por mucho que suene tentador, la verdad es que creo que Saori podría catalogar esa elección como una forma de vida contemplativa de las que dijo que NO estaba dispuesta a sufragar... - Río el chico de pelo tan claro que casi parecía de un irreal verde.

- Sí, supongo que nuestra diosecilla no vería con buenos ojos que decidiera elegir esa actividad como carrera profesional. En fin... la verdad es que ella me ha ayudado a entrar en el Instituto Nacional de Sismología y Vulcanología de la Fundación.

- Terremotos y explosiones volcánicas...

- Hemos provocado tantas de esas catástrofes que creo que ayudar a intentar evitar algunas puede ser una forma efectiva de compensar el daño que le hemos hecho a este planeta...

- Pero... sucedieron mientras luchábamos para salvar vidas...

- Cierto, Shun pero eso no merma el dolor de las vidas que se perdieron a consecuencia de ellas... quizá pueda ayudar a evitar que se produzcan más. Creo que conozco la piel de este planeta como si fuera la mía... - su hermano pequeño le miró en silencio.

- Lo harás muy bien... - habló finalmente. - estoy convencido de que tu ayuda será grande y bien empleada. - Vio a su hermano pequeño reír por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

- ¿Cuando sucedió...

- ¿El qué...

- ¿Cuando te conquistó? - Ikki se sonrojó furiosamente ante esa pregunta. Shun estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Te parece bonito reírte así de tu hermano mayor?

- Bonito no sé pero muy divertido, ya lo creo... - el moreno atrapó la cabeza de Andrómeda bajo su brazo y le revolvió el pelo con saña. - ¡Ikki! - exclamó otra vez entre risas el muchacho. Le soltó y le vio separarse unos pasos de él... Una amplia sonrisa volvió a aparecerle en el rostro. - No dejaré de preguntar hasta que respondas... lo sabes... - Ikki suspiró elevando los ojos hacia el techo.

- Se aprovechó de mi virginal inocencia en las duchas... - Y un nuevo ataque de carcajadas, los ojos del más joven caballero de Atenea húmedos de lágrimas de hilaridad. Y entre risas le oyó exclamar.

- ¡Ese es mi cisne! - e Ikki no lo pudo evitar uniéndose a las risas de su hermano. Volvió a pasarle un brazo por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia él.

- Cuidado, Shun... no es tu cisne... es única y exclusivamente mío. - Le susurró en el oído.

- Y tu de él...

- Y yo de él.

Y con una sonrisa de complicidad salieron los dos rumbo al comedor. **Y desde la habitación del rubio ruso sonaba una nueva canción de moda, **_When we stand together_**...**


	6. Epílogo

Hyoga llevaba cerca de veinte minutos peleándose con el nudo de la corbata. ¿Porqué debía vestirse así? Ni que aquello fuera una ceremonia de graduación... Una suave risilla escapó de sus labios. Acababa de hacer una broma a su propia costa. Claro que era una ceremonia de graduación. De hecho era la suya propia. Suspiró frunciendo el ceño y se volvió a concentrar en la endemoniada prenda.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de forma tan súbita que el marco que había sobre la cómoda se estampó contra el suelo tan rápido que ni los mejores reflejos hubieran evitado su caída. El rubio se volvió indignado hacia la entrada. Se vio arrollado por la veloz figura del casi albino Andrómeda.

- ¡Shun... - su tonó se elevó dos décimas más cuando le vio abrir los cajones de sus armarios sin el menor respeto a su intimidad. - ¡Oye...

- ¡¿Dónde los tienes? - le espetó el joven mientras seguía revolviendo y desperdigando la ropa interior de su amigo. Un objeto largo, algo grueso y firme voló por los aires. El ruso elevó la mano para cogerlo antes de que saliera por la ventana. Vio como el otro lo seguía con la mirada. - ¿Eso es lo que creo que es...

- Shun, ¿el concepto de intimidad se ha vuelto de repente difuso para ti?

- ¿Eso es un consolador?

- No desvíes la conversación... ¡y deja de meter tus narices en mis cosas!

- ¡¿Dónde los tienes?

- ¡¿EL QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- Si tienes un vibrador y, mejor no me imagino para qué lo usas, debes tener lo que busco... - Hyoga apretó los puños, dio dos zancadas, cogió por los hombros al de ojos verdes y le retuvo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué, demonios, buscas?

- Preservativos... - una sola palabra, una sola jodida palabra y Hyoga se quedó clavado en el sitio. - Vamos, Hyoga, supongo que no irás a decirme que lo haces a pelo con mi hermano. Ni siquiera vosotros dos tendríais tan poco sentido común...

- No pienso ponerme a hablar de mis hábitos sexuales ni contigo ni con nadie, Shun...

- Ni yo te pido que me hables de ellos solo que me digas si tienes preservativos y si me prestas un par...

- ¿Para qué...

- Desde luego no para hacer globos... ¿tu qué crees, rubiales? He quedado con June, me he dado cuenta que no tengo y no me da tiempo a pasar por una farmacia... así que como todavía valoro mi vida lo suficiente como para no arriesgarme a que Ikki me arranque la cabeza si me presento diciéndole que va a ser tío te agradecería que colaborases a que procure no aumentar la población mundial. Y a que de paso no provoque no solo mi posible asesinato sino a que tu te quedes viudo antes de casarte porque le de un infarto a tu señor novio...

- En el bote del colacao que uso para guardar lapiceros. - le dijo señalando la estantería donde estaba el objeto.

- Vaya sitio donde guardarlos...

- A salvo de las manos de caballeros de Andrómeda que desconocen el significado de la palabra intimidad. - El mismo cogió el recipiente, sacó dos profilácticos y se los tendió.

* * *

><p>El ruso aún recordaba a su chico levantando una ceja mientras le contaba por la noche la escena. Era de suponer que el otro ya sabría que su hermano y la joven amazona del camaleón habían pasado a lo que en las pelis americanas llamaban primera base hacia tiempo. Le hacia gracia que Ikki aún pensase en Shun como en un jovencito virginal sin mácula.<p>

Se encontraban en una de las salas de estar de la mansión. Hyoga se había desecho nada más volver de la ceremonia de la mierda de corbata que le ahogaba, de la camisa de Ralph Lauren y del traje de Armani. De igual modo, y sobre la butaca de su cuarto reposaba la túnica que había llevado durante buena parte de la tarde. Ahora mismo se desperezaba contra el cuerpo de su chico. Este había depositado sus fuertes manos sobre los hombros del rubio y le masajeaba el cuello con gestos suaves y sutiles.

Hyoga suspiró agotado. Echó la cabeza para atrás sintiéndose cada vez más relajado.

- ¿No decías que querías ver la nueva de Spielberg?

- Spielberg es el productor y JJ Abrams el director... pero la verdad es que se me están cerrando los ojos solos...

- Vaya un debilucho que está hecho el señor caballero del cisne licenciado summa cum laude en estudios oceanográficos por la Universidad de Tokio...

- No voy a contradecirte solo añadir que ciertamente este caballero del hielo, futuro máximo representante de la casa de Acuario y licenciado como tu dices está que se cae de sueño y solo desea arrebujarse en la cama hasta pasado mañana...

- ¿Y ese tipo del que hablas aceptaría compañía?

- La aceptaría solo si le prometen despertarlo de manera lasciva y caliente...

- Estamos en julio, no sé si lasciva pero te aseguro que tendrás un despertar caluroso...

- Muy muy gracioso... - Hyoga se levantó cansinamente y se le quedó mirando. Le tendió la mano. Ikki se la cogió y su chico tiró de él para levantarlo.

Cinco minutos después el cuerpo del norteño se acomodaba contra el suyo. Su espalda contra su pecho y abdomen, su pelvis pegada levemente a su cadera. La cabeza reposando sobre la almohada. El fénix se las apañó para taparles ligeramente con una suave sábana de algodón. Depositó un leve beso en la mejilla del chico.

- Buenas noches, debilucho.

- Buenas noches... - Hyoga quiso haber dicho alguna otra cosa más original pero antes de que pudiera pensar nada brillante ya se había quedado dormido.

* * *

><p>Cinco años y medio. Y no había variado ni un ápice la capacidad del jodido rubio o jodido ruso... o jodido algo de excitarle hasta límites que ni tan siquiera el hubiera llegado a sospechar. Pero era muchísimo más. Era adorar cada mañana que se levantaba a su lado. La forma en que sus cuerpos se buscaban en las noches para tan solo dormir. Las miradas encontrándose durante el día, las fugaces sonrisas que asomaban a sus labios cuando notaban la respiración o presencia del otro. Y echarse poderosamente de menos durante las largas jornadas de trabajo y estudios.<p>

Hyoga y él habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito. A ninguno de los dos les gustaban los gestos efusivos. Ni las muestras públicas de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Aún en época de paz eran conscientes de lo arriesgado que era para dos santos de Atenea dar a conocer públicamente que la mayor debilidad de cada uno era el otro. Guardaban celosamente su intimidad y tan solo los más cercanos sabían del amor que les unía. Ikki podía contar con los dedos de las manos el número de personas que lo sabían. Mentalmente las enumeró, Shiryu, su chica y su maestro, Seiya, evidentemente Shun y June, Camus como maestro y casi padre de Hyoga, Shion patriarca del Santuario y la propia Atenea, como era lógico. Saori que como hermana y divinidad les había dado su más completa bendición y que, en su momento, había contribuido a que superasen sus miedos iniciales.

El moreno sonrió. Había una última persona. Miho, la amiga de Pegaso que les sorprendió en el orfanato devorándose la boca. En uno de esos escasos momentos en los que se habían visto superados por la pasión. Ikki recordaba como Hyoga se acercó a la muchacha y le puso un dedo en los labios. En un mudo gesto de compromiso que ella entendió a la perfección. Miho tan solo asintió suavemente y se fue por donde había venido dejándolos disfrutar de ese extraño y especial momento de intimidad.

Qué orgulloso se sintió hacia apenas un mes cuando el chico entró en tromba en la estancia de la mansión que había convertido en su lugar de trabajo desde casa. Cuando le anunció que tenía los resultados de sus últimos exámenes que le hacían licenciarse con honores. Qué orgulloso cuando fechas después le empezaron a llover ofertas de trabajo. El mundo se peleaba por tener a su chico reconociendo su enorme valía, su enorme potencial. Su brillante intelecto y capacidad de trabajo.

Y se lo hizo saber la misma noche que le dijo que había acabado una etapa de forma tan extraordinaria y brillante... Y cómo amo esa noche cada uno de sus gemidos. Cada uno de sus estremecimientos. Cada una de las gotas de sudor que perlaban su piel. Cada vez que las manos del otro le acariciaban y se aferraban a él. Su tacto le volvía loco. A veces le asustaba lo mucho que le amaba. Lo mucho que dependía del cisne. ¿Qué sería de él si todo se iba al garete? Alguna vez habían hablado de eso. Casi con un temor reverencial... se habían hecho la promesa solemne de que si algo salía mal y sus caminos se separaban seguirían luchando por ser felices. En honor al amor que les unió.

Y cinco años después, Hyoga dormía entre sus brazos. Respiraba con él. Soñaba con él. Construía junto a él una vida en común llena de cotidianidad. De cenas frente a la tele. De conversaciones amenas sobre mil y una cosa al final del día. De jodido ruso, de moreno cabronazo. De tazas de chocolate espeso para los labios fríos del caballero del hielo, de café humeante para el apasionado Fénix.

Cinco años después juntos para esperar otros cinco años unidos. Y tras esos cinco años otro lustro más. Hasta encontrarse sentados en algún lugar, con el cabello blanco y la piel arrugada. Y susurrándose al oído palabras de amor.

Justo como sucede en esos mismos momentos cuando Ikki aproxima sus labios para apenas murmurar...

_- Te quiero_...

Y dormirse acunado por el más bello de los sentimientos... estar enamorado y ser correspondido.


End file.
